Horror
by Nam Jung
Summary: "Aku tidak mau menonton film horror!"/NCT Dream/Mark Lee x Na Jaemin/MarkMin/BxB/Fluff-gagal-/RnR!


Member NCT Dream, baru saja pulang dari stasiun televisi KBS. Mereka berniat beristirahat dan mengisi waktu senggang dengan menonton sebuah DVD yang kemarin Haechan pinjam dari teman sekolahnya. Insidious 3.

"Aku tidak mau menonton film horror!" bantah Jaemin.

"Kenapa? Ini mengasyikkan," kata Jeno.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak tahu. Ini itu sudah malam. Apa kalian tidak capek?" tanya Jaemin.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ini sudah malam. malah lebih asyik kan? Lagipula kami itu juga menghilangkan penat. Benar tidak?" tanya Jeno dan dibalas dengan anggukan member lain kecuali Jaemin.

"Apa kau takut Na Jaemin? Hahahahaha," ejek Haechan.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut," elak Jaemin.

"Hei hentikan! Jadi tidak menonton?" tanya Renjun.

"JADIIIII," teriak semua member serentak. Masih dengan pengecualian, Jaemin

"Lihatlah. Masa kau kalah dengan Jisung?" ejek Haechan kembali.

"Mark _hyung_ ~~" rajuk Jaemin pada Mark dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kita lihat saja. Kan ada aku disini," kata Mark percaya diri.

Para member hampir muntah mendengar perkataan Mark.

 **. . .**

Setengah film sudah ditonton, semua member sudah kemana-mana. Haechan duduk di sofa, menonton film dengan wajah yang ditutupi bantal. Hanya menyisakan satu matanya. Jisung dan Cenle merapat pada Haechan. Renjun tidur dengan kepala yang ditaruh di pinggiran sofa dan dengan mulut terbuka memperlihatkan jendela pada giginya. Jeno duduk di bawah dan menonton dengan tenang. Mark duduk dibawah bersandarkan sofa.

Coba kalian lirik seseorang yang ada di sebelah Mark sekarang. Jaemin sangat ketakutan. Ia sedang memeluk Mark dari samping sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Mark. Awalnya ia berani menonton film itu, tapi setelah hantunya tiba-tiba muncul, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan enggan melihat. Sesekali, Jaemin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark ketika mendengar teriakan teman-temannya.

"Sttt, tenanglah," kata Mark menenangkan Jaemin sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jaemin. Terkadang ia juga meringis karena lehernya yang ditarik Jaemin.

 **. . .**

Film sudah selesai di putar. Mereka langsung tidur di kamar masing-masing. Jujur, mereka sangat capek setelah schedule hari ini. Tapi, sepertinya Jaemin masih terjaga. Ia bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang. Jaemin berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal atau dengan selimut tebalnya. Sungguh ia sangat ketakutan.

"Jaemin- _ah_ , kau belum tidur?" tanya Mark.

"Ah _hyung_ , aku tidak bisa tidur _hyung_. Aku sangat takut," kata Jaemin duduk bersandar kepala ranjang dan menekuk lututnya.

"Bukankah kau dari tadi bersembunyi di punggungku, _eoh_?" goda Mark.

" _Yak hyung_! Aku tadi sudah melihat hantunya. Wajahnya jelek, pakai masker oksigen segala. Bagaimana jika hantu itu muncul dari jendela itu _hyung_?"

Khayalan Jaemin berjalan kemana-mana.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin tidur _hyung_ , tapi aku takut hantu itu muncul," rengek Jaemin.

"Hmm, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu tidur," kata Mark.

Jaemin kembali berbaring .

" _Hyung_! Kau ingin menemaniku tidur atau melihatku tidur? Jika kau menemaniku tidur, kau seharusnya tidur di sebelahku. Sini," kata Jaemin sembari menepuk sebelah ranjangnya yang kosong.

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakukan kekasihnya itu. Ia lekas naik ke ranjang Jaemin dan menaikkan selimut sebatas dada. Mark dan Jaemin saling bertukar pandang.

"Hei, tidurlah. Kenapa kau hanya menatapku? Aku tahu aku tampan," kata Mark percaya diri.

" _Ne_ _hyung_. Kau tampan," kata Jaemin cengengesan.

"Begitu kah? Baiklah, aku kembali ke tempat tidurku," goda Mark.

" _Nenenenene_ , aku akan tidur. _Jaljayo hyung_."

 **CUP…**

Jaemin langsung beringsut memeluk Mark dengan erat. Mark pun juga memeluk Jaemin, sembari mengusap punggung dan pucuk kepalanya.

" _Neo do jaljayo_ Jaemin- _ah_."

 **. . .**

 **FIN**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Annyeong MarkMin Sipper… Sepertinya semakin kesini semakin panjang ya?

Aku tulis cerita ini waktu siang tadi di tempat magang. Tadi juga liat insidious 3 di tempat magang. Jadinya seperti ini deh. Gimana?

Ada yang bisa ngasih inspirasi buat aku?

Sooooooo…. Jangan lupa review. **XD**


End file.
